


Yugioh The Two Split Souls With So Many Possibilities

by WilliamAftonFnafStorys1243



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fanfiction, My First Fanfic, Other, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliamAftonFnafStorys1243/pseuds/WilliamAftonFnafStorys1243
Summary: In this Book the two split souls will experience a sad but interesting Ride throughout this book! Along side ups and downs even violents...





	Yugioh The Two Split Souls With So Many Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Book and Its gonna be long.  
> Make sure to give feed back, Subscribe/follow to stay updated on whats more to come!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Book the two split souls will experience a sad but interesting Ride throughout this book! Along side ups and downs even violents...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Book and Its gonna be long.  
> Make sure to give feed back, Subscribe/dollow to stay updated on whats more to come!

Atem was FERROUS, he was just sitting at his desk witch faced away from his bedside table fixing his deck while also thinking of ways to punish his prisoners, THEN POOF! his puzzle was gone. All he did was set the puzzle down on his table, next thing you know its gone.

So he decided to go see what Yugi was doing in the gusset room since hes been very quite ever since he got to the palace, Also the Pharaoh was suspicious about Yugi since he kept trying to sneak into his room and pick the lock to his puzzle box and even though Atem always ended up catching him.

However he still tried to wait for the right opportunity when Atem least expected it or he turned away to snatch his puzzle box and attempt to bring it to his gusset room, but due to the weight of the box Yugi never got the chance to even get half way out the room without being caught not to mention the puzzle and whatever else was in there gave him away by making a loud chain like sound.

Atem didn't understand why Yugi was so desperate to steal his puzzle, he already had his own puzzle so why did he want to take the Pharaohs? This question kept ringing in the Paraohs head as he walked all the way through the long hallways passing numerous doors.

Before finally reaching the gusset room Yugi was in. Besides Atem wanted to make sure his partner was ok and to figure out if he has any clue as to who took his puzzle or if he took it by mistake... Or on purpose.

Though Atem wouldn't assume it was Yugi, he just has a feeling Yugi might have something to do with his puzzle going missing.

"Where could it be!? I've been looking around this palace all day! AND THIS PALACE IS GIANT! so I would've found it if it was here! Besides It has to be in this room, this is the only room I haven't checked. I already asked everyone if they've seen my puzzle or anyone with it, They all said no they haven't! AND I'M NOT HAPPY!

I EVEN ASKED THE MAIDS WHO POLISH AND CLEAN THE ITEMS, EVEN THE GUARDS WHO WERE WITH THEM! AND THEY STILL SAID THEY DIDN'T SEE IT! AND THE MAIDS DIDN'T GET TO POLISH THE PUZZLE BECAUSE THEY THOUGHT I HAD IT WITH ME! So Yugi must have it!" Shouted Atem in his mind since Yugi and him didn't share the same mind in this time line, he could say all that without Yugi knowing.

With that being said Atem eased himself before he rather loudly knocked on the door.

'Yugi! Open this door right now, before I break it down!" Said Atem loud enough for Yugi to hear. Yugi slowly walked to the door and spoke.

'Atem if that is you banging on the door like a maniac, STOP! And what do you want? I was just getting dressed!" Said Yugi in a rather rude tone, Atem would have none of that though especially with the anger that was slowly turning into rage seeping through him, Yugi's really pushing his luck.

With that Atem started banging louder on the door not caring he might've put a dent in it. 'Yugi... I'm Not Going To Tell You Again... OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR BEFORE I TEAR IT OFF THE HINGES AND BEAT THE HELL OUT OFF YOU WITH IT!" Shouted Atem Now filled with fury.

Despite Atems warning and threat, Yugi still choose to ignore him, while Atem was busy screaming and ranting Yugi already got fully dressed and was now sitting on the bed still refusing to open the door.

As a few seconds of silence went by Atem was starting to think Yugi really did take his puzzle, because usually Yugi isn't this stubborn nor rude. Atem asked Yugi one last time to open the door.

'Yugi open the door I only wanna talk and ask questions." Atem tried to encourage Yugi to open the door but it still didn't work. Before Atem could stop himself he snapped.

' **WHY ARE YOU BEING STUBBORN YUGI!? YOU KNOW WHAT!? I'M COMMING IN BY FORCE!** " Yelled the Pharaoh, and with every bit of rage he had in his body, he roughly punched the door open causing it to sharply swing open before Slamming into the wall with a loud *SLAM!*

The door hit the wall with so much force the only thing keeping it up now is the big doorknob shaped hole in the wall, the door was no longer being held by the four hinges it was now the wall holding it up.

And not to mention the loud slam that rang throughout the palace halls, even poor Yugi almost jumped off the face of the planet when he heard that noise, he also screamed when he saw Atem come in like that.

'ATEM! YOU JUST BUST A HUGE HOLE IN THE WALL! AND YOU BROKE THE DOOR! LOOK THERES A HUGE CRACK LIKE DENT IN IT! AND OH MY RA YOUR HAND IS BLEEDING!" Screamed Yugi with fear in his voice, as he stared at his partner with concerned fearful eyes.

Atem only stared at his partner with fury filled eyes in response before looking at the damage he made.

He first looked at the door, then the wall and then his hand witch he noticed was bleeding a dark red line from his wrist to his index finger, he also noticed Yugi wouldn't stop yapping about it. Atem then went into his pouch with his good hand before cleaning up his bloody hand before he bandage it.

After that he then called for Seto who came in with the nurses and repair people. Atem then looked at Yugi with an expression of a monster who was just about ready to tear his head off, before he asked the repair people to fix the door and wall. Before also telling the nurses to fix his hand as to make sure he doesn't have any infection or anything deadly from hitting the golden colored metal doorknob and the maching door itself, that did not look clean.

But before Atem left he asked for Seto to take Yugi to a different gusset room and watch him, until he got back from the nursing room.

**At the new gusset room.**

'So Yugi, what exactly did you do to cause the usually calm Pharaoh of Egypt to go full on Obelisk fist of fury on the door?" Asked Seto who was still confused as to how Yugi got Atem mad in the first place.

'I don't know Seto, he was just banging on the door all aggressive like and then yelled at me in an angry tone to open the door and he threatened me so I didn't open the door because I was scared then he shouted at me asking why I was being stubborn and before I could say anything he went full hulk on the door and that's when it started." Explained Yugi the best he could.

'So your telling me you basically disobeyed the Pharaohs orders? By not opening the door when he commanded you to?" Asked Seto now realizing why the Pharaoh was so mad.

'But I have my reasons as to why I didn't open it! I was scared like I said, and I bet you would do the same thing as me if you were in my shoes at that moment!" Said Yugi.

'Well my bad for not understanding what was happening, besides the Pharaoh was very upset anyway because some theft took his puzzle. And you happen to be the only one he didn't ask, and that room you were in before he broke the door to it, was actually the only room he didn't check.

So that must mean you had to of taken it because nobody else has and nobody knows who took it and why. Besides there are cameras all around here and outside the whole palace so we would of saw who came in and who came out, and plus we have guards outside the palace and inside so that would be impossible for anyone to get in nor out without being noticed." Said Seto now suspicious of Yugi.

'WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I STOLE HIS PUZZLE!? I HAVE MY OWN WHY WOULD I WANT HIS!?" Shouted Yugi now mad.

'Well you could of probably took it for power since its power level is more then yours, or maybe you took the puzzle just to anger the Pharaoh witch if thats the case you accomplished that, or because you knew there weren't cameras in the gussets rooms you took it there to hide it from the Pharaoh." Seto listed.

'THAT'S STUPID! I DIDN'T TAKE HIS FUCKING PUZZLE! MY FUCKING RA!" Screamed the now furious Yugi he couldn't believe he was being accused of stealing something he had no tension on stealing.

'HEY! You watch that mouth of yours Yugi boy before you winde up in more trouble then your already in." Warned Seto now serious.

"This is not going to end well..." Thought Yugi. Little did he know it would turn out to be even worse then he thought.

**Few hours later.**

Its now been a couple of hours since the Pharaoh went to the nurses office, and lets not forget about that long talk Seto and Yugi had. Yugi was sitting in kitchen when he heard his name being called from the royal living-room... But it wasn't seto who was calling him... Yugi knew who it was to, Yugi only hopes Ra is on his side... Because he's gonna need him badly.

**In the royal living-room.**

'Now Yugi, I have called you in here to ask you something that I wanted to ask you before, but since we got off on a bad start I never got to ask so how about we approach this in a different way." Said Atem standing in the doorway with his bandage hand.

'WAIT I have a question, is your hand ok?" Asked Yugi still concerned for his partner.

'Yes Yugi, yes it is ok I just got a cut that wasn't that bad. And before you ask I was gone for a few minutes because my hand was sore from the treatment, so I needed to keep ice on it and relax. Now I'm much better so I can deal with you properly." Said The Pharaoh stepping in the room before closing and locking the door.

Yugi then looked at The Pharaoh with a confused expression now standing up.

'Now hold on there Pharaoh, what were you even mad about anyway?" Asked Yugi still confused as to what Atem did all this for

Atem didn't answer the only thing he did was stop a few inches in front of Yugi, he already locked the door so Yugi couldn't open it in time to run because Atem would of moved in lightning speed and grabbed him.

'Atem what are you-" Yugi was cut off by Atem moving from his spot to grab his arm, Yugi tried to run but was quickly picked up off the ground with ease.

'H-hey! p-put m-me DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Shouted Yugi who was swinging his legs and arms around, he even tried to hit Atems injured hand witch he succeeded but in return was rewarded with a face full of strong sturdy golden metal-ish like concrete.

'OW! " cried Yugi as he held his hurting head.

As tears poured out of Yugi's eyes, Atem already healed from his aching hand before he checked on his partner. After noticing he was fine Atem roughly grabbed Yugi forcing him off the floor before swiftly pulling him over his knees as he sat down in the middle of the couch.

'W-what are you doing!?" Said the panicked boy as he kicked and wiggled.

'Something your parents faild to give you." Responded the Egyptian Pharaoh as he shifted himself and Yugi to a more comfortable position.

'What do you mean Atem?" Asked Yugi who was still on edge.

Atem didn't answer as he pushed Yugi back on his lap making sure he pinned his hand to his back before he spoke.

'Yugi I'm not pleased by your actions, and your lucky this is the only thing you'll be getting. Because if it were someone else they'd be either, sent to the dungeon or severely punished. Where as your only getting punished in a child way since thats exactly what you are." Said the Pharaoh in a royalty way.

'But what did I do?" He said confused about this entire thing.

'Well we're getting to that." Said Atem who glared at Yugi as he rubbed his hand on the two cheeks in front of him.

'Atem if this is about that dumbass puzzle I didn't take it."Said Yugi not caring that he probably made the Pharaoh even more mad at him.

'Yugi you must have forgotten what position your in." countered the Pharaoh.

'You don't fucking scare me I can easily get out of this with no problem!" Said Yugi confidently.

'Yugi one more foul language out of you and I will add twenty extras." Warned Atem.

But-"

'But nothing Yugi, you will be punished in this manner rather you like it or not." Said Atem cutting Yugi off.

'I DON'T FUCKING CARE YOU DUMB FU-"

SMACK!

'OW!" Yugi yelped at the sudden hit.

'Clearly you didn't quit hear what I just said Yugi... Do I need to repeat myself again?" Asked Atem with a sigh.

'NO BITCH!" Yugi instantly smacked his mouth with his free hand so fast that if it weren't for Atem firmly holding him he would of fell on the floor.

'Tisk, tisk, tisk. Apparently you do need me to repeat myself. Number one, I said one more foul language from you and that was twenty extras did I not?" Said the Pharaoh shifting Yugi upwards more, knowing full well their gonna be here for a while.

'Yes... you did tell me that..." Said Yugi moving his hand closer to his mouth to try an muffle any other smart comments that were slipping his mouth to keep from getting into more trouble.

'So do tell me Yugi, why do you insist on doing what I simply asked you not to?" Said the Pharaoh.

Yugi didn't answer witch earned him a sharp hit.

SMACK!

Yugi shrieked as the sharp pain coursed through him, witch the pharaoh rewarded with two more sharper hits, witch caused Yugi to reflexively kick the pharaoh witch he instantly regretted doing so because the pharaoh didn't look so happy about that.

'Yugi Moto, you do not hit the pharaoh in such manners." The pharaoh spoke as he trapped his partners legs under one of his own before giving 5 more Sharpe hits.

'STOP!" Shouted Yugi through his pain.

'Oh, I guess I should, I mean it's not like you have disobeyed me nor stole my puzzle box that had my puzzle and something else that means a lot to me that was giving to me by my dad who my mother gave the item to just so he could give it to me since she wasn't able to... " Atem trailed off as he felt his very heart shatter at the mention of his mom who he never knew... Nor got the chance to see.

But I guess I should stop." Said Atem finally collecting himself even though he was being sarcastic he moved his hand to look at the offensive guard preventing him from his access to truly get the message through his partner.

'I... Didn't know...you... went through that..." Said Yugi feeling sorry for his partner.

'Now you do." Said Atem before looking at the floor not even caring about his puzzle, all he wanted now was a hug, but what he had to do was deal with his partner.

'Now Yugi to answer your question earlier, what you did was. You disobeyed my orders when I told you several times to open the door when you should of opened it the first time I asked you to, then you stole my puzzle wich we talked about you not doing that, and I know this because I looked at the cameras and saw you take it.

Then you lied about not taking the puzzle, Yugi if your gonna lie make sure its not obvious and you have strong evidence to back it up also make sure you are more sneakier and don't get caught on cameras be aware of that. And you've sworn at me continuously even after I told you to stop. And you hit my hand that was injured and you kept kicking me and you kept moving around when I picked you up wich you could've gotten hurt or broken something.

And then finally not responding to me when I asked you questions and when I expected you to." Said the pharaoh shaking his head as he put aside all of his feelings to list all those things Yugi has done.

'Wow." Said Yugi surprise he did all of that.

'You know what Yugi, I've lost the need to punish you so I'm just gonna give you 20 hits and ground you, but next time I won't be so easy on you." Said Atem still hurt from his dad telling him his mother was gone.

'Ok..." Said Yugi accepting his punishment.

'You are grounded for 2 weeks" said Atem before he started.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!** Atem then pulled Yugi's pants and underwear down then continued. **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

Just as quick as it started it was over, Yugi now lied limp crying over his partners lap.

'Its ok Yugi all is forgiven."said Atem comforting his partner.

'*Snif* I-I'm sorry... *sinf.*" said Yugi trying to catch his breath.

'I know, it's ok now Yugi I forgive you." Said Atem pulling his partners clothes up before placing him on his feet in front of him.

The Pharaoh felt bad for Yugi, but he knew it had to be done, even if it wasn't how he wanted to do it. What Atem wanted to do was make the punishment longer but right now... he was just... Not himself anymore. But he never told his partner because he knew if he did Yugi would never stop bringing it up witch would cause him to feel even worser then he already felt and it will also cost either a wall being broken or a window, and that was the last thing the Pharaoh needed to happen.


End file.
